Reunion
by The-Miss.Mockingjay
Summary: Anubis House has a reunion. The characters are now 21. Things have changed. Will you be surprised?
1. House of Reunions

**Disclamer: I do not own House of Anubis. Or anything else that is a real place/thing/company/school. Thank you.**

**NOTE: Characters you do not recognize like Xander, belong to me. As well as other original ideas. **

_**Chapter 1: House of Reunion**_

* * *

Alfie waited inside the café, eager to see his old friends. Especially for Amber. They had Skype dates and such, but they only see each other in person rarely.

The door opened to reveal... Mara.

"Alfie! Look at you!" She smiles and hugs Alfie.

"Mara. How's Cambridge going? Spectacular as usual?" He asks politely.

"Its all good." She replies, "Mick's just parking the car."

The door opens again, this time with Willow. Alfie and Willow had dated for a little while, but they decided to remain friends.

"HELLOOO!" Willow shrieks, hugging all of them. Well, someone hadn't changed. They welcomed her and sat down, Mick joined after, talking a lot about how great Mara and him were doing in University.

Alfie tried to focus, but all he was thinking about was Amber. He hoped that she would come. A text rang from his pocket, Amber.

**_My flight is a bit delayed. I'll be there as soon as I can! I can't wait to see you. xoxo_**

* * *

"Ah! I've missed you so much! I graduated from Yale early. Where's the rest of the gang?" Joy says quickly.

"Well um-" Mara starts to say but is cut off by another entrance.

Nina and Fabian!

Joy is 21, she's learned to accept this relationship. Besides, she has a boyfriend from America: Xander Knight.

"Hi guys!" Nina grins, hugging all of them. They felt that Nina had that personality could warm up a whole crowd.

Fabian looked happier than ever; in his defense, he and Nina had only reunited during senior year at the school.

"How's everyone been?" He asks. Everyone tells their stories.

Joy realizes now how annoying this will be repeating it over and over again.

* * *

Patricia and Jerome walk inside, holding hands and smiling. And to think that Jerome was scared of Patricia just years ago was so silly.

"Patrome! Looking as lovely as ever!" Alfie laughs.

Jerome punches him in the arm, "Alfie Louis, you will not embarrass me. Is that clear?"

"I see I've rubbed off on you!" Patricia adds talking to Jerome, then kisses him.

"I never saw that couple coming together." Mick says surprised.

"Look who's talking." Joy smirks, "The smart and the jock?"

* * *

All that was missing was Amber, KT, and Eddie.

As if on cue, those three all came in with a smile.

"Wasn't that a fun flight?" Eddie laughs.

"ALFIEEEE!" Amber exclaims and jumps on her boyfriend, planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Amber! How I've missed you, Millington." Alfie grins from ear to ear.

Everyone awes. The group loved reunions.

* * *

Eddie wrapped his arms around KT, and KT clutching on to his arms.

"Well isn't this another cute couple?" Nina smiles, "Eddie and KT."

This wasn't new. The second year for KT at the school, was when they started dating. Eddie and Patricia had broken up, realizing that they fought too much and it was better to stay friends. KT had secretly liked Eddie the whole time and so did Eddie, but they didn't get it out until then.

"I have a surprise for you all!" KT and Eddie announce.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Ooh! I'll update soon!**_


	2. House of Trips

"We're all going on a trip together!" Eddie and KT announce.

"To America! California!" Amber chimes.

The group cheers.

"Everybody pack your bags!" Eddie orders.

* * *

**At Eddie's England Apartment**

"So, Osirion. Where will you take me now?" KT whispers into Eddie's ear.

Eddie kisses her.

"Lets pack," Eddie says, "The others will be here at 11."

KT's eyes dart to the clock. 10:30. Only a half-hour left.

"Holy Anubis! We have to hurry!" She mutters, rushing to her half-full suitcase.

Eddie laughs and continues packing.

* * *

**Later... in Los Angeles!**

"That plane ride was so LONG!" Joy complains.

"At least you weren't being kicked from the chair behind you!" Patricia sneers, "I was going to kill that rascal!"

Willow apologizes, "Oh Patricia! I am sooo sorry! This was my first flight, you see. I do kick when I am uncomfortable."

Patricia glares at her and starts to open her mouth when Jerome stops her.

"Love, just take a deep breath. We're in California!" Jerome says to Patricia.

Alfie carries Amber in, bridal style, Amber fell asleep on the plane.

"Don't make a sound. The princess is asleep!" Alfie hushes them.

* * *

**At the hotel...**

Everyone settled into their rooms, each with their own, even the couples were separated. But, they were next door to each other.

Mara slowly crept into Mick's room and climbed into his bed, letting herself sink into the softness. She knew that Mick was at a surfing lesson, but she wanted to be here when he came.

Nina and Fabian were enjoying their alone time together at the pool. Patricia and Jerome made their way to the Casino with Alfie and Amber. Willow went to go "bird watching". Joy was with Xaiver.

KT and Eddie were on a romantic date.

But they all prepared to meet again tonight for the best party ever: Saint Patrick's day.


	3. House of Night

"Remember what you said to me on the first day you met me?" KT smiled, staring into Eddie's eyes.

"'You're the girl from my dreams.'" He replied.

They both giggled.

"Am I still the girl from your dreams?" KT asked, then popped in a grape into her mouth.

"Yes." Eddie chimed, "And you know what tomorrow is?"

"Saint Patty's day!" KT cheered.

"You know it. Big party planned out." Eddie explained, painting a picture inside KT's mind.

"We should probably get some rest. For tomorrow. Pool in the morning?"

"Mhm."

"Alfie don't spend all the money. We need a load for tomorrow!" Amber reminded Alfie.

"You know what? Lets ditch the Casino. How about a romantic boating. I'll row it around the pond." Alfie offered.

"Yes! Lets go!" Amber squealed.

_Ding Ding Ding!_

"I won!" Jerome cheered as money came out.

"I bet I could beat you." Patricia said.

"Impossible. I'm the best." Jerome snickered.

Her eyes narrowed, "Ok, you're on, Clarke."


	4. Author's Note 1

**Authors Note:**

_Oh my gosh! You have no idea how much I love these reviews! If all of you had accounts, not just guest accounts, I could Private Message you, or give you a shoutout!_


	5. House of Ready

**Note: OMG! I love all of your support! My fans are the best! **

* * *

**Saint Patrick's Day...Well, more like night...**

Fabian looked in the mirror, and grinned as he placed a green Saint Patrick's Day hat on his head. Nina came back behind him, in her nice green dress, looking fabulous and ready to party.

"Which club?" Fabian asked eagerly.

"Amber texted me saying it was called, _Illusion." _Nina explained, "Creepy, right?"

"Not as creepy as Sibuna." Fabian laughed.

"You have a point. Now lets go!" Nina smiled.

* * *

Patricia's mind drifted off to Fabian. He sided with her a lot, and hated KT at first because of her. In a strange way, he was kind of cute.

"Trixie?" Jerome waved his hands infront of her eyes.

Patricia blushed, she was spacing out, "Sorry."

"Ready to head out?" Jerry asked, "Nina and Fabian are outside."

_Fabian. _

"Oh, yeah. Vamos!" Patricia faked grinned.

* * *

Joy thought of Jerome. They had broken up. It devastated her. And guess what? Joy still liked him. Alas, he was with Patricia, her * cough cough * best friend. How much worse could it be? She had just ended things with Xavier; she believed that she could win him back.

* * *

Mick laughed as he wrapped his arms around Mara, dancing around the room.

"You know, you were the reason why I danced." Mick smiled.

"I missed you SO MUCH when you were in Australia." Mara sighed.

"I missed ya more." Mick argued playfully.

Mara pulled Mick out the door, "Lets see if your dancing has improved!"

* * *

Alfie leaped around the hotel room, mumbling ridiculous things like flying rocks.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Alfie! Did you get your snack? I think you've gone insane!" She tossed him a snack.

"I have," Alfie giggled, "But thanks for the snack!"

He stuffed the candy into his mouth. Amber couldn't help but laugh.

"Come Alfie, Nina's probably waiting!"

* * *

"Lets goooo!" KT called.

No answer.

She crept back into the room.

"Eddie?"

"BOOOOO!" Eddie screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" KT shrieked, a high pitched tone.

Eddie laughs hysterically, "You should have seen your face!"

"Mhm. You almost gave me a heart attack." KT stuck out her tongue at him.

"Kindergarten now, are we?" Eddie raised his eyebrows.

KT pushed him away playfully.

"You know you love me." Eddie grins.

They kissed quickly and walked outside.


	6. House of Saint Patrick's Part One

**Soooo sorry it took so long to update! Won't happen again! (Writer's Block Sucks!)**

**House of Saint Patrick's Part 1**

* * *

_Beep Beep _

Nina's phone got a text. She picked it up from her purse and checked it.

It was from her Aunt. Nina's grandmother is in the hospital.

She took a deep breath. She couldn't tell Fabian, nor cry infront of him. It would worry him too much. Yes, she would tell Fabian she had an emergency at school and needed to go back to America for a while. She took another deep breath and put away her phone.

"I need to go back to America. I have a school issue to take care of. I'll be back in a week." Nina said, kissing him on the cheek, then getting out of the car before he could say anything.

* * *

Amber glanced over around the club and saw Fabian miserably standing in a corner. She pulled Alfie along over to him.

"Where's Fabina?" Amber whined.

"She had to leave shortly." Fabian muttered.

"Whyyy?" Amber gasped.

"School emergency."

"Aww! That sucks! Happy Saint Paddy's!" She giggled and skipped off pulling Alfie to the dance floor.

* * *

"Another round here!" Jerome ordered the bar tender.

It was only their second round of shots, but they were already in a 'woozy' mood.

"Hey look there's Joy!" Patricia exclaimed and rushed over to where Joy and Fabian were standing now chatting.

Jerome followed, his heart skipped a beat once he saw Joy in her fabulous emerald green dress.

_What was he doing? He was supposed to be in love with Patricia! Then again, at the moment, Patricia was fixed on Fabian. _

"Hello Patricia... and Jerome..." Joy said faking a smile.

They started talking about everyday things and Patricia soon became bored in this conversation and pulled Fabian away from the other two, engaged in conversation.

"Why so down?" Trixie asked, "And where's Nina?"

"She left." Fabian sighed.

A small smile emerged Patricia's lips, "Well you know, something really exciting is going to happen now."

"Why?" Fabian asked with curiosity filling his face.

"The Blitz Theory **(1)**." Patricia explained, "If someone leaves a party early, they're the Blitz. Every time they leave the room, something amazing happens."

"Interesting." Fabian noted, "I wonder what surprises will happen to me."

"Only time will tell." Patricia smiled, "Do you want to grab some drinks?"

"What about your boyfriend?"

"I think he's alright over there."

"Lets go."

* * *

Mara and Mick happily danced laughing and giggling into each other's arms.

It warmed everyone's heart when they watched them.

If only their love life was perfect as well.

* * *

Jerome looked into Joy's eyes.

"You look beautiful tonight." He admitted.

Joy smiled, "First nice thing you've said to me since we broke up."

"Do you remember that letter I wrote you?" Jerome asked.

"Yes."

"I still want to ban the whole world from smiling. Ever."

And with that, their lips smacked together. A kiss that was long needed, stuffing all of the emotions hidden inside the kiss. It was perfect.

* * *

"Can you believe that just happened?" KT asked.

"We just met Bradley Cooper and Jennifer Lawrence!" Eddie exclaimed.

"It was AMAZING!" KT agreed.

Eddie stopped walking through the streets of the city.

He got down on one knee.

"I feel like the most amazing things happen when we're together. First time I met you, I was already in love with you. I even said you were from my dreams. Good things happen to us. We have a good time together. I'm in love with you, KT Rush. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor, and marry me?"

KT was crying of joy by this point.

"Yes." She cried, "A million times yes."

Eddie slipped the ring on her finger and they fell into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Jeroy back together! Perhaps a Fabicia heating up? Yes, it finally happened! Keddie engaged! SQUEEE! :D :D :D **

**Remember;**

**Rate, Review, and follow!**

**Oh, and don't forget to recycle! :)**


End file.
